


Was it a dream?

by racoongirl8000



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Some biting, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racoongirl8000/pseuds/racoongirl8000
Summary: Honestly just a little fluff piece about maybe a first meeting between Marius and Jonathan on the ship, before Dracula rudely barges in.
Relationships: Brief Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Marius & Jonathan Harker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Was it a dream?

The soft lull of the ship rocked the cabin from side to side gently, encouraging its occupants’ slumber. One who couldn’t sleep was already pacing on deck, the cabin boy who had taken Piotr’s place. Marius wasn’t used to the confinement of a ship at sea, the swaying space of his quarters only reminded him of the belly of a great beast. On these nights Marius found it impossible to sleep, haunted by his own fears and the boy whose life he had stolen. 

Marius leant over the side of the boat, taking a full breath of sea air to calm his racing thoughts. He gazed at the sky above in search of stars, Marius knew it was all for nought due to that persistent fog. Light footsteps announced another’s presence on deck, but when Marius turned to greet them… There was no one.  
The night felt colder, a chill breeze suddenly blowing through Marius’ thin form prompting him to pull his coat to. The drop in temperature that accompanied the chill persuaded Marius that it was probably the right time to go back inside, maybe he could pester Olgaren for scraps of the previous supper. 

“Hello,” a gentle voice spoke. Marius spun round to see a figure had taken his place at the front of the boat. The person had his back to Marius and seemed unnaturally still, the boat’s lurches had no effect on this ethereal man, he seemed to be floating above it all. His skin glimmered in the moonlight, a ghostly pale not unalike moonlight at a harvest moon. The garments he wore were tailored and well-fitting; a sleek black waistcoat paired with a shirt accompanied by a pair of luxurious trousers screamed rich. 

Marius gulped, a feeling of nerves had suddenly come over him and his legs began to slightly tremble. The being turned around to show a handsome face, his chestnut hair was neatly done in a style befitting a gentleman of money and his crystal blue eyes sent a shiver down Marius’ spine. The man broke out into a smile, his white teeth looking just a little too pointed in Marius’ opinion, but all thoughts flew out of Marius’ mind when the being started to walk towards him. 

The shoes made a soft tap tap tap on the wooden planks of the ship; each step was perfectly calculated to make as little noise as possible. Marius cast his eyes to the floor, this creature was so pretty he felt as if he was a blasphemer for looking upon the face of God. A cool touch drew his head up, directly looking into the face of the beauty which had bent down to Marius’ eyesight  
“There you are,” he cooed gently. “What is your name?” He asked, putting his hand towards his side. Marius froze and stood still as a statue. After a few seconds the man sighed and straightened his back, eyes flickering away into the depths of the ship and focusing on something in the dark.  
Plucking every ounce of courage in his body he stuttered “Marius.”

“Well aren’t you a fine young man, Marius.” He drew out the name, rolling it around in his mouth as if to sample it like a fine wine. Marius found himself breaking out into a nervous smile, and driven by his response Marius asked, “And what is your name?” Before quickly adding for propriety’s sake, “Sir?”

A loud voice emanated from the ships’ door, prompting Marius to nearly jump out of his skin and the man to unconsciously shudder. “His name is Jonathan.” It heralded the arrival of its owner, the enigmatic Count Dracula that Marius recognised from earlier. His lips were pursed and as he stepped into the light Marius could have sworn that there was a strange stain on his coat that looked black. Marius redirected his focus quickly onto the count’s position, he had stopped not four paces away from himself and Jonathan. The count centred his stance, crossing his hands in front of him and he just… waited. 

Marius was reminded of the time he had spilt water all over the seminary floor after tripping over a footstool, an object he had been warned of many times before. The thud of his body hitting the stone slabs had brought the head priest running in from the next room, a look of fear on his face. This expression had morphed into something else after taking in the scene. Father Slorvac hadn’t shouted or raved, the priest had simply stood there, oozing with disappointment. The count’s aura was similar, his act was that of a disappointed parent with his ire directed towards the softly trembling man at Marius’ side. 

“Don’t hurt him,” Jonathan pleaded, moving forward to place himself between the Count and Marius. His face twitched, forming a grimace and he raised his arms slightly as if expecting a fight. The Count smiled, a condescending smirk that only put Jonathan and Marius at unease. The count gestured behind him towards the entrance below deck and raised an eyebrow. A faint gust of wind blew the Count’s cloak and Marius’ coat before Jonathan disappeared; Marius assumed he had retreated to below deck. 

Marius let out a slight whimper as the Count, instead of following his friend below deck, strode towards him. His heart was pounding and his palms, curled into fists, were growing sweaty. The count’s gloved hand drew his face up, like how Jonathan had done before, forcing Marius to gaze into the Count’s blood red eyes and sharp smile. 

“Now we can’t have you hurting us, can we?” He remarked guiding Marius’ head to a side to look at his neck, his hand stroking a patch of skin under the jaw. “But Johnny asked me not to harm you,” he sighed. “But no permanent harm is inflicted if I only have a little taste.” The count opened his mouth wide; his teeth had changed into what looked like jagged pieces of glass.  
Marius felt such pain from this bite, his mouth open to scream for help before the world began to fall away, growing darker and darker before Marius blissfully accepted unconsciousness. 

Some time later…

Marius jerked awake to his face meeting the floor and Olgaren’s belly chuckles grating his ears.

“My friend, unless you get in that kitchen in the next five minutes, we’ll be eating you for breakfast!” He walked away still chuckling to himself at his unfunny joke and his act of tipping Marius out of his hammock.

Marius felt around his head, checking for any lumps and wincing as he touched a particularly stiff art of his neck. That dream had been strange, clearly, the alcohol was doing something to his brain. His fingers lightly traced a scar, a scar that Marius knew had not been there before. His eyes snapped open and he scrambled to his feet before sprinting to the sailors’ mirror. The surface was speckled with dust, dirt and, what he suspected, was some type of bodily fluid from another crew member. Marius squinted at the mirror, his neck had a clear thin scar just under his jaw and in the exact place that he had dreamed the Count bit him last night. 

“Piotr!” An angry yell snapped Marius out of his thoughts.  
“Coming!” He yelled back, nervously averting his eyes from the mirror and setting off down the hall. He wondered why he had experienced such a strange dream…

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of chronic insomnia and of watching Dracula over and over. Anyone wants me to continue with it, give us a signal by leaving kudos and a comment.


End file.
